All I Want For Christmas
by ShiroOkamiInu
Summary: Suzaku is feeling a little weird on Christmas Eve and Lelouch tries to find out why. Luluxsuzaku. Warning: yaoi. R


1Author's note: O.K. So I went back to change a couple of stuff that was brought to my attention thanks to my reviewers. I change the hes to me and stuff like that. I didn't change much just added a sentence or two. So to the ones who have read it, you don't have to read it again it doesn't change the story just a little extra details that I wanted to add no bigy. To new readers, I hope you like it.

Warning: This is a fic about my favorite couple Lelouch and Suzaku. That means it is a yaoi and if you have a problem with that its better you not read this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Glass or any of the characters but I own lots of merchandise that I bought like any other obsessed fan girl out there. If I'm the only one who does that I'll be sad and feeling a little crazy.

___

Suzaku POV

The room was filled with classical music and joyous laughter that only the holidays bring. A mix of perfumes, pine, cinnamon and vanilla cookies swirled in the air. The people were all excited and anxious for the stroke of midnight that marked the beginning of Christmas Day.

As I walked in, the first thing that caught my eye was the big pine Christmas tree that Milly ordered to be put into the center of the council room. It looked as if the star touched the top of the two storey building. The tree held a variety of ornaments from spheres to snowflakes and little candy canes to angels. To put is simply it was beautiful.

Someone grabbed my arm and started pulling me closer to the tree. It was Gino. He loved Christmas the most. " I was looking all over for you. Your late and look." He pointed to his watch. "Its almost midnight too. I was afraid you wouldn't open my present if I didn't get to you first." The tradition was that you can only open one gift at midnight and had to wait until later to open the rest. So you had to choose wisely which gift to open. It looked as if Gino was going to make me open his present and wasn't going to let go until it happened.

He was wearing his usual pilot suit but I guess I shouldn't talk. I'm wearing the school's uniform. Even if I had the money to buy myself a fancy outfit, I would still choose to stay in regular clothes. I wasn't much into dressing up. Plus it's plain and simple and no one can judge what I wear.

Gino and I were talking, well mostly Gino complaining that I should be more jolly, when _He_ walked down the staircase. I didn't have to turn around to know it was him. I could just feel his presence or aura or whatever they call it. When I looked at him, he looked stunning in his tux. Lelouch always did have a way to make the most simplest things look elegant let alone a simple black tux.

He looked down at me and smiled making my heart speed up. When Lelouch finally reached us, I had to turn before I started to blush. "Hey, Suzaku."

Lelouch POV

I never cared much for Christmas. Usually it's just another excuse for people to throw parties, like the President, and to show off how much money a person has in gifts and decorations. The only reason I'm going is because I'm the Vice President and Nunnally would get upset if I miss out. I give himself one last look and sighs. Never did like to wear a tux but oh well.

I walked down the hall to the main room. Looking in, all the people were dressed up as nicely as possible. The women is elegant dresses and the guys all in a tux or something to show off their rank in society. All except one that caught my eye. It was Suzaku. Seeing him in his school uniform like always made me smile. I couldn't help it. "Hey, Suzaku"

Suzaku POV

I looked up at Lelouch but couldn't look him in the eye. Gino turned to see him too and decides to put his arm over Lelouch's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Hey, Lelouch."I felt a pang in my chest when I saw Lelouch just smile at the action. It hurt me for some reason. I can't believe what Gino was doing. How much I have longed to do that. "Where have you been? You know how Milly gets when everything she wants doesn't go as planned. That includes you announcing when its time." Gino grinned at him.

"Well she knows how much I didn't want to do this but she still makes me do it. It's only fair that I get here a little late don't you think?" Lelouch sighed and looked at me. "So who's gift are you going to open?"

Gino then decided to glomp me. "He is going to open mine right Suzaku-kun!?"

"Ugh..." I didn't know what to say. I kept looking at Lelouch to see what his reaction would be. He didn't show anything. He just kept smiling and waiting for my answer. It hurts to know that Lelouch didn't feel anything towards me. No anger, no jealousy, nothing like what I felt when Gino touched him in anyway even if it was a friendly gesture and just as a friend.

That's it. That was all Lelouch thought of me. Only a friend and nothing more. I shouldn't be thinking these things. It's not normal. "Helloooo, Suzaku. Anyone home?" Gino waved his hand in front of my face.

"Are you O.K. Suzaku?" Lelouch grabbed my chin to turn my head so that we were looking eye to eye. It was embarrassing for not paying any attention to them. "You have been acting strange since I got here. Is it possible that your feeling a little sick?"

That's what did it. I know my face turned crimson at that moment. I can feel it getting really hot. Lelouch put his forehead on mine to check my temperature. So close. So very close just need a little more for a kiss. I wonder if they are as soft as they look."You do feel a little hot. Maybe I should take you back to your room to rest." Lelouch turned to Gino. "Gino can you tell Milly that I had to go and that I'm sorry?"

Gino smiled at him. "Absolutely." He started to walk away to look for the President but Lelouch spoke again.

"Oh, Gino wait. One more thing." Gino turned back and gave him his full attention. "Would you like to take over my duties and announce the beginning of Christmas for me?"

The look on Gino's face was one of the happiest smiles that he has seen. "Of course!! I've always wanted to do it!" He was jumping up and down by then. "I can't wait! I'll make sure this is the best Christmas ever!"

Lelouch just nodded. "O.K. then. I'll take Suzaku back to his room then." Gino nodded back.

It finally dawned on me what was happening. I was so distracted by that one touch, his luscious lips, that I wasn't listening to what was going on. Damn, I can't let us be alone. That's when I shoved Lelouch away. "I don't need any help. I'm fine." They both looked at me. Then I started to walk off.

They both watched me leave. Gino talked first. "Yeaa, he is just a little grumpy. Forgot to warn you." Shrugs and leaves. Lelouch follows after me so I started running to my room. Hopefully he will get the hint.

___

Not that much has changed from the original 1st chapter. I have been working on the rest but since New Years is coming the house has been...well...a little crazy. My hope is to post the rest up tomorrow before the New Year so cross your fingers! *crosses fingers and plushy crosses fingers* But if I don't get it up tomorrow...HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!

Please review and if there r still problems with the POV tell me. I want to be a better writer!

Oh and anyone want a dog? This one has been getting on my nerves and is making writing very hard.


End file.
